


Brian's Experiance With Life

by FletcherHQ



Series: Brian Experience With Life [1]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: Hallucinations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: Brian has had lots of encouters with bad people, but some stick in your mind more than others. When of Brian's worst enemies from years ago returns, what will he do? Brian gets captured and Vinny and New Brian must try to save him.





	Brian's Experiance With Life

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this story's personality is going to be completely different from the cartoon.

the story will be here soon i type in google docs then paste the story hear when i am done

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaing i hope you enjoyed another chapter will come soon.


End file.
